The Courtship of Ereinion
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Cirdan tells Ereinion the reason he stopped taking counsel with him..COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Courtship of Ereinion

**okay...here we go...this is a first time pairing for me..so please do not harm me..**

**pairing: Ereinion/Erestor (mentioned), Ereinion/Cirdan, Erestor/Elrond**

CHAPTER 1

Ereinion watched as Cirdan spoke with Elrond. He could not help but wonder why it was exactly that Cirdan had not come to him directly. He sighed and walked back into his rooms. He smiled when he saw Elros standing there.

" Ereinion, why does Elrond get to talk to important elves?"

Ereinion smiled.

" Erestor is training him to be a herald."

Elros nodded, then saw Ereinion was sad.

" Are you alright Ereinion?"

Ereinion chuckled, then nodded.

" Yes, Elros. I am well."

Elros was about to ask another series of questions when Ereinion's door opened and Cirdan walked in.

" Elros, Glorfindel wishes to see you."

Elros shook his head.

" He just wants to sword play again."

Elros left the room, leaving Ereinion with Cirdan.

" What brings you..."

Cirdan held up his hand.

" We need to talk."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**talk? hmmm...yes I know it is VERY short...I am sorry..**

CHAPTER 2

Ereinion sighed as he sat in his chair.

" What have I done this time?"

Cirdan sat in the chair beside him.

" You wonder why we no longer take counsel."

Ereinion rolled his eyes in a very unkingly manner.

" Of course, but..."

Cirdan held up his hand.

" If you truly wish to know, I will tell you."

Ereinion simply nodded and Cirdan smiled.

" We took counsel for many years, then one night you told me of an elf who stole your heart. You never told me his name. Why is that Ereinion? You once shared everything with me. Do you trust me no longer?"

Ereinion let his head fall on the back of the chair.

" That is not it all."

Cirdan narrowed his eyes at the King.

" Do you believe I would spread his name around the lot of Lindon?"

Ereinion shook his head.

" I do not."

Cirdan became angry.

" Then why can I not know!"

Ereinion sighed once more.

" If you must know, then I will tell you. But you must answer my question first."

Cirdan sighed.

" You wonder what you have done to make me angry, other than keep his name from me?"

Ereinion nodded. Cirdan lowered his head.

" You have stolen my heart Ereinion. I want to know his name so I can see why it is you can love him yet not me."

Ereinion smiled and rose from his chair. He knelt in front of Cirdan.

" You are the one I did not speak of. You are the one I love."


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go again lol..**

CHAPTER 3

Cirdan's eyes widened.

" You love me?"

Ereinion nodded slowly, suddenly feeling ashamed that he had let his feelings just come out the way they had. He slowly rose and started to walk away, but Cirdan touched his shoulder.

" You would tell me your heart only to let it break?"

Ereinion lowered his head.

" You are my fostered parent. It is not right to feel this way."

Cirdan smiled.

" Fostered, Ereinion. This means we are not blood."

Ereinion took a deep breath.

" What would you say to those to whom you introduced me as your son?"

Cirdan shrugged.

" They know your were fostered."

Ereinion pulled away from Cirdan.

" I cannot. I am sorry."

Ereinion began to walk out the door, but then Cirdan's voice stopped him.

" Then you will fade Ereinion. If your love for me is that strong, you will fade."

TBC...

**sorry, i know its short... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Erestor83: how much does that suck? I think Ereinion needs to let a certain elf *cough* Cirdan *cough* be with him.**

**Ereinion: how subtle..**

**Erestor83: how about a little disclaimer?**

**Ereinion: NO! *walks away***

**Cirdan: *laughs* **

**Erestor83: GRRRRR...on with the fic...**

CHAPTER 4

Ereinion turned to face Cirdan.

" It...It is not."

Cirdan's eyes widened.

"It has already happened. Has it not?"

Ereinion sat dejectly in a nearby chair.

" You and I can never be."

Cirdan knelt in front of him.

" Ereinion, we are not blood. We have no blood relation. We can be together, but you are pushing me away. Just like you did to..."

Ereinion glared at him.

" Go ahead. Say it. ' Just like I did to Erestor' right?"

Cirdan shook his head sadly.

" He was not your mate of soul." 

Ereinion felt like rolling his eyes like an elfling, but then stopped. How did Cirdan know that Erestor was not his mate of soul? Cirdan lowered his head.

" Do you know how I know this?"

Ereinion shook his head, but gave no spoken reply. Cirdan kept his head lowered.

" I know this because I am your mate of soul."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**well this was gonna be the M chapter then my sis sat beside me lol..**

CHAPTER 5

Ereinion's eyes widened.

" Who told you this?"

Cirdan kept his head lowered.

" No one told me, Ereinion. I have known for many years."

Ereinion shook his head and stood.

" It is impossible. It cannot be."

With those words, Ereinion fled the library.

XXXXXXXXX

Erestor watched his lover walk into his rooms without knocking. He raised an eyebrow at the King, who seemed to be a little out of sorts.

" Ereinion?"

Ereinion looked at his lover in shock.

" Erestor, what are you doing here?"

Erestor fought the urge to laugh.

" These are my rooms meleth nin."

Ereinion looked around for a minute and clamped a hand over his mouth for a moment.

" Oh, Erestor. I am sorry for just walking in."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" You are the King. Do not apologize."

Ereinion took the cup of tea Erestor handed to him.

" I usually do not just barge in on you."

Erestor chuckled.

" True."

There was silence for a moment, then Erestor spoke again.

" Elrond has chosen the elf for his majority rites."

Ereinion smiled.

" So, who is the lucky elf?"

Erestor let out a small chuckle.

" It is me."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this is going to be a Erestor/Elrond chapter...today is chapter 6...chapter 7 will be up November 28th...vacation...**

CHAPTER 6

"Erestor?"

Erestor looked up from his work.

" Yes Elrond?"

Elrond swallowed hard.

" Is Ereinion cross with me?"

Erestor looked at Elrond and smiled.

" Why would he be cross with you?"

Elrond looked at the floor.

" Because I asked you to be the one I am with for my majority rites."

Erestor chuckled.

" Actually, he was not too upset. He just said not to be too rough with you."

Elrond felt his cheeks grow hot.

" Rough with me?"

Erestor grinned.

" Yes. I must show you the elven way of love. Not how the humans do it."

Elrond turned pink.

" What if I wanted both?"

Erestor stood from his chair and slowly approached Elrond. He was os close that they were almost touching.

" I would give it to you," Erestor whispered into Elrond's ear. " But only if you were my mate of soul."

Elrond felt the urge to beg Erestor to kiss him, but since he had not yet reached his majority, he knew Erestor would say no. Erestor watched as Ereinion came in with Elros to talk with Cirdan. Erestor returned his attention to Elrond.

" I will speak with you later. I must see that all the preparations are made for the feast."

Elrond followed Erestor to the door and opened it for him.

" I wish I was your mate of soul." He whispered to Erestor.

Erestor smiled.

" You could be. You never know."

With those words, Erestor left. Elrond stared on in shock. Wasn't Ereinion Erestor's mate of soul?

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK... YAY lol...okay so this will be 10 chaps...**

CHAPTER 7

Ereinion watched as Erestor returned to his side.

" What was that about?"

Erestor grinned.

" Elrond wishes to be my mate of soul."

Ereinion chuckled.

" Isn't he a little young to try and find his mate of soul?"

" Not too young."

Ereinion and Erestor turned to Cirdan, who was standing with them.

Ereinion shrugged.

" I suppose if he wants to find his mate, we cannot stop him."

Cirdan nodded.

" Just as you should be with yours."

Ereinion felt rage build in him.

" Cirdan, no. Do not speak of it now."

Erestor looked between the two for a moment.

" What do you speak of Cirdan?"

Cirdan looked at Ereinion.

" You did not tell him about our earlier conversation? or why you push him away?"

Ereinion ground his teeth together.

" Stop it."

Erestor turned to Ereinion.

" Tell me."

Ereinion shook his head. Erestor began to turn from him, but then Cirdan spoke.

" He is in love with his mate of soul. He pushes you away because you are not his mate of soul. He cannot love you because of that. He will not break from you only because he fears you will fade. He does not love you. He never did. He just needed one to warm his bed."

Ereinion's eyes widened. He could see tears falling from Erestor's eyes. Erestor slowly turned to Ereinion.

" Is all of this true?"

Ereinion shook his head.

" Of course not. You know I care for you and love you."

Erestor shook his head sadly.

" I wish I did know that for certain. I know I am not your mate of soul. I always assumed it is Cirdan. I know you love him Ereinion."

Ereinion lowered his head. Erestor pulled him into an embrace.

" Whether we break or not is up to you."

Ereinion nuzzled Erestor's shoulder.

" Do you want to break? "

Erestor fell silent for a moment.

" Yes. I do."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**awww...they are breaking up...who would do such a cruel thing?...hmmm..me? lol okay so this chapter is Elrond's majority rites night...hmmm...also, Cirdan and Ereinion have a small amount of fun lol...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond swallowed hard. Erestor looked beautiful sitting on the bed in front of him. Erestor smiled at the younger elf.

" Elrond, it is alright. I will do not do anything without your consent."

Elrond slowly approached Erestor and sat beside him.

" I am sorry Erestor. I do not know how this is supposed to go."

Erestor gently caressed Elrond's cheek.

" That is why I am here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" Cirdan..."

Ereinion's moans could be heard throughout the library. Cirdan raised his head and grinned at Ereinion.

" Yes meleth nin?"

Ereinion growled.

" Why did you stop?"

Cirdan chuckled and lowered his head, allowing Ereinion's length to slip past his lips. Ereinion bucked his hips against Cirdan's mouth. After Ereinion and Erestor had decided to break their relationship, Ereinion had finally allowed himself to love Cirdan. Ereinion nearly screamed when he felt Cirdan's finger enter him. He could feel himself growing closer to his impending release.

" Cirdan...I..."

Cirdan began to suck his lover's length faster. Within moments, he could taste Ereinion's release in his mouth. He worked his finger deep inside his lover, causing Ereinion to let out a groan. He could feel Ereinion taking himself on his finger. Cirdan smiled and slowly added a second. He lifted his head and saw the most beautiful thing. Ereinion had his head thrown back and was bucking his hips against the fingers inside him. Ereinion watched as Cirdan turned so that his length was above Ereinion's mouth. Cirdan worked his fingers in even deeper as Ereinion swallowed his entire length. Cirdan knew he would not last long and began to buck his hips. Ereinion's length had hardened once more and Cirdan took it into his mouth once more. Only moments later, both elves spent themselves into each others mouths.

XXXXXXXXX

" Oh...Erestor..."

Erestor gently pushed his hardened length inside of Elrond. Elrond moaned loudly. Erestor bent down and kissed Elrond. Elrond moaned each time Erestor would buck against him. Then, something strange happened. Elrond could feel his fea connecting with Erestor's. His eyes widened. Erestor was his mate of soul. Once they had both spent, Erestor gently pulled his length from Elrond. Erestor smiled down at Elrond.

" You got your wish. As did I."

Elrond felt tears rise in his eyes.

" I love you Erestor."

Erestor kissed his mate lovingly.

" I love you too Elrond nin."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**this little chapter takes place a few months after chapter 8...Elros has chosen mortality...Elrond is comforted by Erestor...Ereinion is offically courted... **

CHAPTER 9

" May I court you Ereinion?"

Ereinion nearly spit out his wine.

" You want to court me officially?"

Cirdan nodded.

" Yes. I think it is time. We have done things that uncourted elves should not do."

Ereinion chuckled.

" This is true."

Cirdan kissed his beloved's cheek.

" So, may I court you Ereinion?"

Ereinion nodded.

" Of course you may."

XXXXXXXX

Elrond threw a picture across the room. Elros chose mortality and had left him in Lindon. Elrond felt tears streaming down his face. Why would his brother leave him? He grabbed a nearby vase and was about to throw it, but he heard a knock at the door. Not bothering to answer it, he once again attempted to throw the vase. He felt someone grab it from him. Elrond turned around and pushed whoever it was away from him. Unfortunately, the elf fell to the floor with a thud, hitting their head on a nearby table. Elrond's mouth dropped open.

" Erestor? Oh, Erestor. I am sorry."

Erestor looked into the eyes of his beloved.

" It is alright."

Elrond touched where Erestor's head had hit the table and winced. There would be a bump by morning.

" Meleth..I..."

Erestor pulled Elrond into his arms.

" Hush meleth nin. I know what ails you."

Elrond burst into tears.

" Why would Elros leave me?"

Erestor sighed.

" You knew the day would come. You always knew you would choose elf-kind."

Elrond nodded slowly, beginning to understand what Erestor was telling him. Elros had been meant to choose his path, just like Elrond had. Elrond felt Erestor's arms tighten around him. Elrond smiled. This was where he belonged, just like Elros belonged with the world of men.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**okay..so here we are at the end...I was thinking all weekend about how I was going to end this...I think I have it finally...by the way, yes I know Ereinion dies, but guess what? In this one he sails...so this is set FOREVER later...this is after Elrond and Erestor sail as well...HAHAHAHA...have fun lol...**

CHAPTER 10

*EPILOGUE*

Ereinion sat beside his husband of many years, watching the elves of their beloved Valinor. Elrond had three children, only two of which sailed. He had put into a politcal marriage with the only child of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Everyone involved knew he would always love Erestor, which was why when Celebrian sailed, they revoked their vows. Elrond had still not completely healed from Elros's choice, but Erestor tried everyday to make it easier on him. Cirdan nudged his husband.

" Ereinion nin, what has you so deep in thought?"

Ereinion smiled.

" Just thinking about how we are all together now."

Cirdan kissed Ereinion's temple.

" You missed them."

Ereinion nodded and smiled as he saw Elrond approach them.

" Hello mellon nin."

Elrond smiled.

" Hello Ereinion. I have come to ask a small favor."

Cirdan chuckled as Ereinion looked at him for guidance. They both remembered past favors they had done for Elrond.

" What is your favor?"

Elrond shifted on his feet for a moment, looking at the ground.

" Will you walk me to Erestor at our wedding?"

Ereinion's eyes widened.

" Me?"

Elrond nodded.

" When I was first in Lindon with Elros, you treated us like we were your elflings and we treated you as our Ada."

Ereinion felt tears welling in his eyes.

" I will do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erestor and Elrond were wed. They were about to leave for their new rooms, when Elrond approached Ereinion. Elrond smiled and hugged his former king.

" Thank you Ada."

~*THE END*~


End file.
